Annie's Tale
by numi108 and I.S.S.S
Summary: Annie's story told from her point of view starting from her hunger games. Her fellow tribute just died. If you do not understand go back and re read. not the best with alot of spelling errors. Help is welcomed
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair

Gil is dead. Gil is dead. I was to late and now Gil is gone. He was a boy and the Capitol took his life. They will pay for this. Gil is dead. The world is spinning. A roaring fills my ears. Blackness clouds my eyes. I can't see his body. There's a rush and my knees buckle beneath me or did the ground move I do not know.

I feel wet. The tears? No. Water swirls around me but I don't care. The water is a blessing and a curse. It lifts me up and holds me. I remember little of those days. The water, the heat, the ache, all blur into a mix of pain and emptiness that consumes me.

Why am I still alive? I should have died. Gil died. Why was I not there to save him? He was a boy. He had the best smile. His little face would light up the world. He would smile at everything, he was always happy even in the games. Gil told me, he said that he needed to be strong for Finnick. Finnick, his older brother. Finnick would have taken his place in a heartbeat but he was nineteen and a past victor. He never would have wanted his twelve year old brother to die in such away. No one likes it when a child dies. As I drifted I wondered if anyone wanted to save me. I could not think of anyone. I had no one. I was alone and dieing with no one to care. The pain, the heat, the ach. I was still alive. Why was I still alive? I was still in the water and very much alive, death would not feel like this hell would it? I wish they would kill me now. Why were there no tributes? Why have they not come for me by now? I wanted them to come. I wanted Shine to come. I wanted to kill him for Gil. But he didn't come, nobody came. My eyes hurt to much to open now. There had been nothing to eat since Gil died. How long ago was that, hours, days, weeks, I had no idea? My body burned. The water was so cool and quiet. I sank. It felt so calm. My world was the water. My world was fading.

I could hear. I thought this was all I could do for the longest time. The voices made no since. They came and went. They sounded young, old, strong, sad, all types of voice. At first I tried to block them out, to run from the sounds, but soon I began to hear the same voices. There was the old voice. I liked that one, it was calm and strong. There was the commanding voice. I did not like that one at all. That voice made the other ones sad. But out of all the voices, I liked to listen to the one that sounded the way I thought the ocean would. Strong, and quick, it sounded both sad and happy. There were times when the voice was angry but when that happened I blocked it out and the darkness would hold me. I came out of the darkness and the voice was still there.

"Annie." I understood the voice spoke and I could understand. Could it understand me? I wanted it too. Maybe it could tell me if I was dead or not. If I was still in the arena?

I could hear. I do not know when I found this but feeling was hard. It took work and I did not want to work so I rarely felt. I felt no pain, no joy. I do not know how I think.

The voices are getting clearer. I heard the ocean voice say my name again. I wanted to talk to it. I wanted the voice to keep talking and for me to talk back. I want to know and I wanted to speak, to communicate so much it hurt. It was all I ever wanted to be heard. I was feeling. I am feeling. Feeling of pain and helplessness and of cool water. Why was I feeling water! I did not want to be back were water put me, not back in the place where he d. No. I will not go there, Not Ever. I would run, swim, anything.

Sight! My eyes opened. I wanted to banish the images of that place to much. I saw light, shapes, and colors before the darkness grabbed me again. "Annie!" I heard the voice call; it was like a hand reaching down to pull me back up, out of the darkness. I reached back, but it was to late, I struggled and fought the darkness but I could not reach the hand.

I stayed in the darkness for the longest time. It was getting harder to hear the voices or was it that there were no voices to hear? One voice I did not want to hear I kept hearing. The commanding voice made the ocean voice go and the old voice angry. Why did it want the other voices to suffer? I blocked that voice out and went back to the dark water. Now there was just the old voice and the ocean voice. I could hear them and understand, maybe I could see. I tried. Light came in so fast it hurt. I shut my eye, but opened it again slowly. I heard a sound I had not heard before, a sad painful sound like a moan. The shapes that were the voices turned and I realized I must have made that sound. I could speak!

"Mags! She's alive!"

I was alive! That explained alot. But if I am alive then were am I and what is the darkness. The two shapes swam into focus as they came closer. The one that had the old voice spoke next.

"I must go and distract the others, look after her and see what she knows." The old voice was Mags! I remembered but I do not know how or were it came from. I thought harder but could not think of anything else about her but I liked her and trusted her.

"Annie?" I looked towards the ocean voice and my eyes were meet by the sea its self. His eyes were the color off sunlight on waves, blue-green both deep and light. As I was lost those eyes a memory, a name surfaced. Odair, Finnick Odair. Gil's brother. Gil was de

"Annie! Can you understand me?" Yes! I can I screamed in my head. How could he not. Another moan. That must be how I can make him understand. I can talk! I remember!

"Yes." It sounded like a moan but he seemed to understand.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Who I am? I am Annie, am I anything else?

"Annie?" "Good, do you know how old you are?" As soon as he said this it came to me. I do not know why I did not think of it before.

"Seventeen." Finnick seemed pleased with this. His face lit up in the same way his used too. They were brothers after all.


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining part 2

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

That was easy. "No." I whispered.

"You are in Capitol. They took you here after you won the games." What did he me I won the games, I did no kill anyone. How could I have won the games when I had no idea they were even over?

"What do you mean I won?"

His face fell in worry and a sad light filled his eyes. "Annie, what do you know or remember?" He said quietly. His voice sounded like the sea wind on a quiet cliff. There was a lonely sound in it that made my heart wrench.

"I don't know what I am supposed to remember."

He sighed. "You were in the seventieth hunger games. You were chosen along with my brother." Finnick's voice broke on the word brother. I did not want to remember him. "There was an earthquake after he, he died. It damaged a dam that flooded the arena. None of the others could swim and you floated for days. When the other tributes were dead they picked you up. They've had you here for eight days. They want you to go on the victory tour and aren't to happy that you've been out of it." I knew what he was saying but I did not want to remember I wanted the darkness to swallow me up again but it stayed away. Why was he telling me this? I did not want to hear and think of what happened in that place.

"Do you remember?" I saw in his eyes he wanted too. Please, they seemed to say. I stared into those sea eyes. Why did he want me to think of that time? Couldn't he of all people understand why I did not want to think of Gil? Finnick must have seen the fear in my eyes. I felt so helpless and afraid it must have spilled over into my eyes. "You must remember Annie, please."

"I do."

Finnick

I thought I was free of the capitol when I staggered out of the arena after I had won the games. What a fool I was back then. That was five years ago and they have destroyed all the life I have. I was forced to sit by and watch as my only family, my twelve year old brother was sentenced to death. I was to old to volunteer tough I tried; instead he and a poor girl entered the arena.

Annie Cresta was alone in the world and did not care weather or not she lived or not but she cared about Gil. It seemed that she believed that if she were to die she should save something that mattered to her by doing so. Her back was turned for one second and it was over. The tribute from district 8 shot him in the back with a poison dart and fled. We feel the earth shake occasionally by the sea but the earthquake that hit the capitol made the others look like pure imagination. The dam next to the arena broke the next morning and the capitol could not stop the flood. The girl, Annie, was the last one afloat. They brought her to this room but she has not moved since. Dr. Manet has been growing more and more impatient but Mags would not let them give her any capitol drugs. She said that Annie's mind was not stable. I'm not sure why I am still here. I don't know if my crazy idea that Gil would want me to help Annie is true but he loved her, like the mother he never had, even if it was only for a few days. I had to do something for Gil. If that ment helping a girl live or rebelling against the capitol.


End file.
